FORBIDDEN LOVE ( AKAKURO version)
by NoVizH19
Summary: Cinta terlarang antara Kuroko Tetsuna dan Akashi Seijuuro, seperti apakah akhir yang akan mereka dapatkan disaat seorang Taiga berada diantara mereka?/ Aku mencintaimu Tetsuna. Aku mohon tetaplah disampingku/ kau sendiri tahu Seijuro-kun, aku akan menikah dengan.../ Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu itu Seijuuro../ warn inside, Akafem!Kuro/Kagafem!Kuro, M for LIME RnR


**FORBIDDEN LOVE ( AkaKuro ver. )**

 **Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Pairing : Akafem!Kuro slight Kagafem!Kuro**

 **Genre : hurt/comfort, Drama, romance**

 **Warning : gender bender, female Kuroko, LIME/LEMON, straight, OOC-ness, brother Akashi!Kagami, ORESHI Akashi, typo(s), alur kecepatan dan Gaje-ness.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

Main cast:

Akashi Seijuuro as Akashi Seijuuro (27 tahun)

Kuroko Tetsuya as Kuroko Tetsuna (25 tahun)

Kagami Taiga as Akashi Taiga (29 tahun)

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

Disebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti kamar dengan cahaya yang temaram. Terdapat dua insan manusia berbeda gender sedang memadu kasih di atas ranjang yang berdecit disetiap gerakan cinta yang dibuat kedua insan yang sedang dimabuk cinta.

" Kau sempit Tetsuna.." Racau si pria bersurai _scarlet_ dan bermata serupa dengan surainya yang saat ini sedang menindih wanita dibawahnya.

" Sei..nhh.. Kunhh.." Sementara si wanita berambut _baby blue_ dengan iris biru terang yang saat ini diselimuti kabut nafsu hanya mendesah menyebut nama pria yang menindihnya.

" Kau sangat nikmat Tetsuna.." Si pria terus menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur sesuai irama permainan cinta mereka.

" Sei-juuro.. Ahn.. Kun.. Ahn.." Desahan desahan merdu menyuarakan nama si pria terus dilantunkannya.

Akashi Seijuro nama pria itu kemudian mencium bibir Kuroko Tetsuna wanita yang berada dalam dominasinya. Ciuman panas yang meredam setiap desahan yang ingin keluar dari bibir plum Kuroko Tetsuna. Pinggulnya masih terus bergerak seirama untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan lebih pada penyatuan tubuh polos mereka.

Pasokan oksigen yang menipis membuat mereka harus melepaskan ciuman penuh hasrat itu. Di hirupnya oksigen sebanyak yang mereka mampu untuk mengembalikan fungsi kerja paru paru mereka.

Seijuuro nama pria bersurai _scarlet_ itu masih menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk mendapatkan kenikmatan dari bercinta. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari wanita yang saat ini sedang memadu kasih bersamanya. Begitupun dengan wanita dalam tindihannya menatap balik pria yang sedang memberikan kenikmatan untuknya dengan sepasang sapphire yang semakin berkabut.

Seijuuro kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk leher Tetsuna. Ia hirup wangi Vanila yang manis khas wanitanya dengan rakus. Kemudian ia kecup dan jilat leher putih mulus Kuroko Tetsuna. Sebelum ia menggigit dan menghisap leher jenjang Tetsuna. Sebuah dorongan dibahunya menghentikan perbuatannya itu. Dan si pelaku itu tak lain adalah wanita dalam kungkungannya itu Kuroko Tetsuna.

" Ja-jangan Sei-kun! Ja-ngan mem-buat tanda di tem-pat yang ter-lihat.." Dengan susah payah Tetsuna mengutarakan maksudnya mendorong bahu Seijuuro yang hendak membuat kissmark di leher jenjang Tetsuna.

" Kenapa eh? Kau takut jika Taiga akan melihatnya?" Ujar Seijuuro menatap Tetsuna dengan seringai meremehkan. Meski tak terlihat dengan jelas karena cahaya yang temaram dikamar itu.

" SEI-KUN..! Akhh.." Tetsuna terpekik karena gerakan pinggul Seijuuro yang semakin cepat dan agak kasar. Kejantanan Akashi Seijuuro melesak menyentuh bagian terdalam lubang Kuroko Tetsuna.

" Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu. Yang terpenting bagiku, malam ini kau menjadi milikku Tetsuna." Akashi Seijuuro semakin cepat menggerakan pinggulnya. Kejantanannya terus menghujam titik ternikmat Kuroko Tetsuna. Membuat Tetsuna semakin mendesah kenikmatan dibuatnya.

" Akhh.. Se-i.. Ahn.. Ahn.. Kunhh."

" Terus lah mendesah seperti itu Tetsuna. Terus sebut namaku seperti itu!" Seijuuro terus menggerakkan pinggulnya semakin cepat dan tak beraturan. Bunyi decakan daging yang berbenturan terdengar diseluruh ruangan itu. Peluh keringat membasahi tubuh polos mereka. Nafas yang memburu karena kegiatan mereka yang hampir mencapai puncaknya.

" Se-i-kunhh.. Ahn.. Ak-aku ak-akan.. Ahn.. Ahn.." Dirasakannya sesuatu dalam tubuhnya akan merangsek keluar.

" Ak-ku ju-ga Tetsuna.." Akashi Seijuuro semakin mempercepat gerakannya ketika dirasakannya gelombang kenikmatan itu ingin keluar.

" SEIJUURO-KUN.."

" TETSUNA.."

Mereka menyebut nama pasangan mereka saat mencapai klimaks.

Tubuh Seijuuro pun roboh dan hampir menindih tubuh Tetsuna jika saja Seijuuro tidak menopang tubuhnya menggunakan sikut lengan kekarnya dengan napas keduanya yang tersengal-sengal. Dikecupnya lama kening Tetsuna oleh Seijuuro.

" Aishiteru.. Tetsuna." Bisik Seijuuro ditelinga Tetsuna. Tak ada jawaban dari Tetsuna karena wanita itu terlalu lelah dan sudah jatuh tertidur.

Dilepaskannya kejantanan Seijuuro dari vagina Tetsuna. Kemudian ia tarik selimut yang tergeletak dikaki mereka. Dan ditutupnya tubuh polos mereka berdua dengan selimut tersebut. Kemudian Seijuuro merengkuh tubuh Tetsuna kedalam pelukannya dan merekapun berkelana ke alam mimpi.

.

.

 **~~ FORBIDDEN LOVE**

.

.

Matahari yang menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar melalui celah jendela. Mengusik tidur dua insan manusia yang masih bergelut dibawah selimutnya.

Si wanita yang tak lain adalah Kuroko Tetsuna membuka kelopak matanya dan menampilkan mata _sapphire_ yang mempesona. Ia kerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Ia dudukkan tubuhnya membuat selimut yang tadi menutupi hingga dadanya turun dan mengekspos tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Toh, sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu ia tutupi setelah apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Kuroko Tetsuna menoleh kearah sampingnya dimana terdapat seorang pria yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Tak merasa terganggu akan sinar matahari yang menyelinap masuk kedalam kamar ini.

Ia pandang lekat wajah Akashi Seijuuro yang masih tertidur disampingnya. Wajah Seijuuro terlihat begitu damai seakan tak ada beban dalam hidupnya berhasil membuat Tetsuna yang sedang memandanginya tersenyum. Jemari lentik Tetsuna bergerak membelai surai scarlet Seijuuro yang terasa halus saat disentuh.

Pandangan Tetsuna berubah sendu. Setetes airmata jatuh membasahi wajah cantiknya. Airmata terus berjatuhan dari mata birunya. Ia pun menangis dalam diam.

Tetsuna merasa dirinya adalah wanita paling jahat didunia ini. Ia membiarkan perasaan terlarang itu tumbuh didalam hatinya. Disaat ia sudah bertunangan dan akan segera menikah dengan pria lain. Saat ini ia malah tidur dan bercinta dengan dengan pria ini.

Kenyataan terburuk lainnya adalah pria disampingnya ini adalah calon adik iparnya. Ya.. Dalam hitungan bulan ia akan segera menikah dengan Akashi Taiga kakak dari Akashi Seijuuro. Pria yang semalam bercinta dengannya dan sekarang tertidur disampingnya.

Hubungan terlarang, selingkuh atau apapun itu namanya. Saat ini mereka memang terlibat dengan hubungan seperti itu. Dan semua itu terjadi begitu saja.

Kuroko Tetsuna mencintai Akashi Taiga. Itulah alasan ia menerima lamaran pria yang sudah dua tahun menjadi kekasihnya. Namun ketika ia sudah menerima lamaran pemuda bersurai merah maroon itu dengan suka cita. Akashi Taiga sekarang disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya diperusahaan keluarganya Akashi Corp. Taiga yang merupakan putra sulung dari keluarga Akashi itu baru saja diangkat menjadi Presdir Akashi Corps. Akashi Taiga yang memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi itu berusaha keras untuk membuktikan kepada orang-orang bahwa dirinya mampu untuk mengemban tugas sebagai seorang Presiden Direktur. Ia juga ingin membuktikan pada semua orang jika ia mampu mengembangkan perusahaannya dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Mematahkan pandangan orang-orang yang meragukannya untuk berada diposisinya sekarang hanya karena keberuntungan dirinya yang terlahir dari keluarga Akashi. Dan hal itulah yang membuat seorang Akashi Taiga menjadi seorang pekerja keras. Hingga akhirnya membuat dirinya menjadi sangat sibuk dengan perusahaan dan hanya memiliki sedikit waktu saja untuk dirinya sendiri dan Tetsuna.

Tetsuna yang merasakan kesepian bertemu dengan Seijuuro yang merupakan adik kandung Taiga. Seijuuro yang hanya seorang dosen memang tidak terlalu sibuk seperti kakaknya. Karena itu ia selalu memiliki cukup waktu untuk dirinya dan Tetsuna. Mereka awalnya hanya menjalin hubungan pertemanan antara calon adik ipar dan calon kakak ipar saja.

Namun mereka yang sama sama membutuhkan kehangatan kasih sayang yang lainnya. Akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbagi kasih sayang satu sama lain. Yang semakin lama membuat mereka terjebak dalam hubungan yang tak semestinya.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Diatas ranjang yang sama dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang. Dan ini bukanlah yang pertama bagi mereka berdua. Mereka sering melakukannya disaat mereka membutuhkan sentuhan kehangatan satu sama lain. Dan itu semua sudah menjadi suatu kebutuhan bagi mereka. Kuroko Tetsuna membutuhkan sentuhan kehangatan Akashi Seijuuro begitu pula sebaliknya. Selain itu perasaan saling membutuhkan itu terus tumbuh dan membuat mereka semakin sulit untuk berpisah.

Ini salah. Tetsuna tahu akan hal itu. Tapi setiap sentuhan, perhatian dan kebersamaan mereka membuat Tetsuna merasa nyaman dan terlindungi saat berada disamping Seijuuro. Namun Tetsuna juga sadar jika ia tidak boleh egois. Ia juga sangat tahu kalau perasaan yang tak seharusnya tumbuh itu juga tumbuh dihati Seijuuro tanpa bisa ia cegah. Dan sebuah keputusan pun harus segera diambilnya.

Ya. Tetsuna harus mengakhiri ini semua. Ia harus membunuh perasaan terlarang itu secepatnya sebelum perasaan itu tumbuh subur dan semakin besar. Karena itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin sulit untuk melepaskan Seijuuro. Ia harus segera kembali kepada cintanya . Kuroko Tetsuna harus kembali kepada Akashi Taiga. Pria yang ia cintai yang akan segera menjadi suaminya.

Tapi Tetsuna ragu. Akankah Taiga menerima dirinya yang sudah seperti ini? Dirinya yang sudah melepaskan kesuciannya pada orang lain dan bukan dirinya. Terlebih lagi bagaimana jika Taiga tahu kalau adiknya sendirilah yang telah merenggut kesucian wanita yang ia cintai? Tetsuna tidak tahu ia harus bagaimana sekarang.

Akashi Seijuuro?! Tetsuna juga ragu jika ia bisa melepaskan Akashi Seijuuro tanpa melukai perasaannya sendiri.

Mengingat itu semua membuat airmatanya kembali mengalir deras dari matanya. Isakkan pun lolos dari bibirnya dan membuat tidur pria yang berbaring di sampingnya terusik.

Dibukanya kelopak mata pucat itu dan menampilkan sepasang _scarlet_ mempesona miliknya.

" Tetsuna?" Seijuuro segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya ketika mendapati Tetsuna yang sedang menangis disampingnya.

" Tetsuna? Hei, ada apa?" Nada yang selalu datar dan dingin itu terdengar lembut dan sarat akan kekhawatiran. Direngkuhnya tubuh polos Tetsuna kedalam pelukannya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Tetsuna melainkan isakkan tangis yang semakin menjadi-menjadi. Seijuuro mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap Tetsuna.

" Tenanglah Tetsuna,,, aku disini!" Ujarnya lagi mencium puncak kepala Tetsuna.

" Gomen.." Lirih namun masih cukup terdengar jelas oleh Seijuuro.

" Kenapa kau meminta maaf Tetsuna?" dilepaskannya pelukan itu dan ditatapnya lekat wajah cantik Tetsuna.

" Kita akhiri saja semua ini Sei-kun." Ucapnya menatap sepasang _scarlet_ milik Seijuuro yang terlihat dingin namun sangat ia kagumi.

" Apa maksudmu Tetsuna?" Tanya Seijuuro berusaha menampik perasaan tak menyenangkan yang hinggap didadanya. Tangannya mencengkeram bahu kecil Tetsuna membuat wanita bersurai _baby blue_ itu meringis merasakan perih dibahunya.

" Kau tahu apa maksudku Seijuuro-kun." Jawab Tetsuna dengan nada datar miliknya kemudian meraih tangan Seijuuro yang mencengkeram bahunya.

" Bagaimana bisa?" Gumam Seijuuro lirih kedua tangannya yang tadi mencengkeram bahu Tetsuna kini tergolek lemah disamping tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam tak ingin melihat mata biru Tetsuna yang telah memerangkapnya.

" Kau sendiri tahu Seijuuro-kun. Aku akan menikah dengan Taiga-kun dan kita tidak bisa terus seperti ini." Tetsuna menggenggam tangan Seijuuro yang tergolek lemah disamping tubuhnya.

" Aku mencintaimu Tetsuna. Aku mohon tetap lah disampingku." Perasaan itu terlanjur tumbuh subur dihati Seijuuro. Dan ia tidak ingin kehilangan Tetsuna.

Ia tahu ia hanya seorang pria brengsek yang jatuh cinta kepada kekasih kakak kandungnya sendiri. Dan ia adalah orang pertama yang merenggut kesucian Tetsuna yang seharusnya menjadi milik Taiga kakaknya. Tapi apalah daya. Ia hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari dosa. Dosa karena mencintai calon kakak iparnya. Dosa karena mengkhianati kakaknya. Dan dosa karena merenggut mahkota berharga milik wanita yang ia cintai. Tapi asalkan ia tetap bersama Tetsuna-nya. Ia akan menanggung semua dosa itu. Karena ia sudah benar-benar jatuh pada pesona seorang Kuroko Tetsuna dan tak bisa berpaling pada yang lain.

" Maafkan aku Seijuuro-kun. Tapi sejak awal semua ini salah. Aku sudah tersesat terlalu jauh dan aku harus pulang. Taiga-kun lah tempatku untuk kembali." Tetsuna melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Seijuuro. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan memunguti semua pakaiannya yang tergeletak dilantai.

Ia pakai kembali semua pakaiannya yang semalam. Tanpa menoleh kembali kearah Seijuuro yang masih bergeming ditempatnya hingga Tetsuna berjalan menuju pintu. Tangan putih itu bergerak untuk membuka knop pintu sebelum sebuah suara menghentikan tindakannya.

" Aku mohon.. Tetsuna.." Suaranya sedikit bergetar seperti menahan luapan emosi yang ingin keluar. Wajah tampannya masih tertunduk dalam hingga sepasang _scarlet_ yang tajam itu tertutup oleh poni panjangnya. Tak terlihat seperti apa ekspresi wajah Akashi Seijuuro saat ini. Namun cairan bening meluncur dari matanya membasahi wajah pucatnya.

Gerakan tangan Tetsuna terhenti diknop pintu. Ia tidak menoleh kearah Seijuuro. Tapi airmata kembali meluncur dari mata birunya setelah mendengar nada bicara Seijuuro yang terdengar begitu rapuh ditelinganya. Memohon kepadanya untuk tetap disampingnya. Seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang tak pernah memohon selama hidupnya itu. Kini sedang memohon kepadanya dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar begitu rapuh ditelinga seorang Kuroko Tetsuna yang sudah sangat mengenal seperti apa seorang Akashi Seijuuro itu.

Hati Tetsuna pun merasa perih mendengarnya. Ia tidak suka bahkan benci bila harus melihat Seijuuro yang rapuh seperti itu. Ia ingin berpaling kearahnya kemudian memeluknya erat dan menguatkan pria yang sedang rapuh itu sambil berkata jika ia juga ingin terus berada disampingnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa, ia tidak mampu melakukan semua itu.

Tetsuna meremas knop pintu semakin erat. Meluapkan semua emosinya yang terbendung kepada knop pintu itu. Ia tidak boleh ragu. Ia harus mengakhiri semua ini meskipun ia juga akan terluka karena keputusannya sendiri.

" Hontou ni Gomenasai Seijuuro-kun.." Ujar Tetsuna sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar dari kamar yang menjadi saksi biksu kisah cinta terlarangnya bersama seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Meninggalkan Seijuuro yang hanya mampu menatap kosong kearah pintu tempat dimana tubuh wanita yang dicintainya menghilang. Airmata masih mengalir diwajah tampannya dan ekspresi terluka yang jelas kentara diwajahnya.

Sungguh. Seijuuro sendiri tidak tahu apakah ini dirinya atau orang lain. yang ia tahu seorang Akashi Seijuuro tidak pernah menangisi apapun dalam hidupnya yang bisa dikatakan mendekati sempurna itu. Dan Akashi Seijuuro adalah seorang pria yang kuat. Tapi entah kenapa, hanya karena seorang wanita bersurai _baby blue_ yang telah mencuri hatinya itu, seorang Akashi Seijuuro berubah menjadi seorang pria lemah dan membiarkan airmata itu mengalir dari iris _scarlet_ yang selalu terlihat dingin itu.

"Benarkah semua ini sudah berakhir?" Gumam Seijuuro lirih pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harapkan.

.

 **~~FORBIDDEN LOVE**

.

Pesta perusahaan Akashi Corp. memang selalu diadakan setiap bulannya untuk mempererat hubungan kerja sama antara Akashi Corps dan para pengusaha lainnya yang sudah menjalin kerja sama dengan Akashi Corp. Pesta itu juga bisa dijadikan ajang untuk memperkenalkan setiap anggota keluarga Akashi kepada publik.

Dan dipesta ini sudah direncanakan untuk memperkenalkan Kuroko Tetsuna sebagai tunangan dari Akashi Taiga kepada publik. Meski sudah melamar dan bertunangan. Mereka memang belum mengumumkan perihal tersebut kepada banyak orang. Hanya keluarga dua belah pihak lah yang baru mengetahui pertunangan mereka. Dan kedua pihak keluarga sudah memutuskan untuk mengumumkan pertunangan mereka kepada publik dipesta ini. Juga akan menjadi ajang pemersatuan dua perusahaan besar yakni Akashi Corp. dan Kuroko Corp.

Semua para kolega dan tamu undangan menoleh kearah pintu ballroom yang kedatangan tamu spesial yang menjadi tujuan diadakannya pesta ini. Yaitu Akashi Taiga yang datang bersama tunangannya Kuroko Tetsuna. Kedua pasangan itu langsung saja menjadi pusat perhatian karena penampilan mereka.

Akashi Taiga yang mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan celana panjang yang serupa dengan warna jasnya dan kemeja putih yang kontras dengan setelan jasnya. Kuroko Tetsuna yang juga mengenakan gaun panjang semata kaki berwarna hitam dengan potongan leher yang rendah dan belahan dibagian bawahnya yang panjang hingga paha yang mengeskpos kulit putih porselen halus miliknya. Surai _baby blue_ sepunggungnya ia gulung keatas dan diberi hiasan mutiara. Wajahnya dirias dengan make up yang tipis dan natural namun tetap terlihat cantik menawan.

Semua mata menatap kagum kearah mereka. Namun ada sepasang iris _scarlet_ yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan penuh luka.

Seijuuro yang hadir malam ini hanya mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja yang juga berwarna merah tanpa dasi dan dua kancing atasnya yang terbuka. Penampilan yang sederhana tetapi cukup untuk menjadi daya tarik bagi kaum hawa. Matanya terus tertuju pada dua insan yang sedang dikerubungi beberapa tamu dan berbincang-bincang ringan bersama. Namun tatapannya hanya tertuju pada seorang wanita dengan surai baby blue dan mata saphire yang menawan.

Seijuuro terus menatap kearah Tetsuna yang sedang tersenyum sambil berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa tamu undangan. Senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang sangat ia rindukan. Semua yang ada pada Tetsuna sangat ia rindukan. Seminggu tak melihatnya membuat Seijuuro gila dibuatnya.

Ia teguk wine yang berada digelas yang sedang ia pegang sejak tadi. Diteguknya cairan berwarna merah itu hingga tandas. Matanya tak pernah luput dari setiap gerak gerik wanita bersurai _baby blue_ yang mengenakan dress hitam yang sangat pas ditubuh rampingnya itu. Menampilkan lekukan tubuh yang bisa dikatakan sempurna itu juga kulit putih porselen yang halus. Hingga ia melihat Tetsuna beranjak dari keramaian itu. Seijuuro tahu jika Tetsuna tidak terlalu menyukai pesta. Ia sudah menebak Tetsuna akan meninggalkan ruangan pesta ini. Ia pun ikut beranjak saat melihat Tetsuna mulai melangkahkan kakinya. Seijuuro pun berjalan mengikuti kepergian Tetsuna.

Dan disinilah mereka. Di balkon yang berada dilantai dua tempat pesta diselenggarakan. Tidak banyak orang yang berada di tempat ini. Hanya segelintir orang yang berlalu lalang.

Kuroko Tetsuna terus berjalan dan berhenti dipembatas balkon. Ia masih belum menyadari keberadaan Akashi Seijuuro dibelakangnya. Seijuuro pun berjalan menghampirinya. Kemudian ia memeluk tubuh Tetsuna dari belakang membuat tubuh Tetsuna tersentak karena terkejut.

" Aku merindukanmu Tetsuna." Bisik Seijuuro ditelinga Tetsuna. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya membuat punggung terbuka Tetsuna menempel dengan dada bidangnya.

" Lepaskan aku Seijuuro-kun. Taiga-kun akan melihat kita." Ujar Tetsuna berusaha melepaskan tangan kekar Seijuuro yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

" Aku mohon Tetsuna. Jangan tinggalkan aku seperti ini." Seijuuro mempererat pelukannya membuat usaha Tetsuna yang berusaha melepaskan pelukan Seijuuro menjadi sia-sia. Akashi Seijuuro juga menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Tetsuna.

Tetsuna bisa merasakan cairan yang membasahi lehernya yang terbuka. Akashi Seijuuro menangis. Dan cairan yang membasahi lehernya adalah airmata milik Seijuuro. Mengetahui hal itu membuat dada Tetsuna semakin terasa sesak. Bukan hal ini yang ia inginkan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan Seijuuro akan serapuh ini setelah berpisah dengannya. Karena Tetsuna tahu jika Akashi Seijuuro adalah seorang pria yang kuat. Apa begitu besarkah cinta Seijuuro kepadanya? Hingga membuat seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang tangguh itu menjadi rapuh seperti saat ini?

Tetsuna berusaha keras untuk menahan airmata yang ingin merangsek keluar. Seijuuro melepaskan pelukannya dan memutar tubuh Tetsuna agar berhadapan dengannya dan menatap langsung _sapphire_ yang telah memerangkapnya.

" Aku mencintaimu Tetsuna."

Pertahanan seorang Kuroko Tetsuna pun runtuh seketika setelah mendengar pernyataan dari seorang Akashi Seijuuro. Airmatanya sudah tak dapat ia bendung lagi. Ia menyadari satu hal yaitu perasaan itu yang masih ada didalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam. Perasaan terlarang yang seharusnya sudah ia buang jauh jauh. Perasaan yang sama dengan yang baru saja Akashi Seijuuro utarakan kepadanya. Namun ia masih enggan untuk mengungkapkannya dan lebih memilih untuk membuangnya.

Seijuuro menghapus airmata Tetsuna dengan ibu jarinya. Ia kecup mata yang masih meneteskan air mata itu. Membuat Tetsuna refleks menutup kelopak matanya. Kecupan itupun turun ke bibir Tetsuna yang sudah sangat ia rindukan. Tetsuna menutup matanya menikmati ciuman yang Seijuuro berikan. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia juga merindukan setiap sentuhan Seijuuro. Tapi ia selalu menampik jauh jauh semua perasaan itu.

Seijuuro baru akan memperdalam ciumannya sebelum sebuah tangan kekar menarik kerah jasnya dan sebuah pukulan mendarat di pipinya. Seijuuro tersungkur akibat pukulan dari laki laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu yang tak lain adalah kakaknya sendiri Akashi Taiga yang sekarang menatap nyalang kearahnya. Sementara Kuroko Tetsuna hanya bisa terkejut melihat tunangannya memukul adiknya sendiri.

" Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsuna, Seijuuro?" Tanya Taiga dengan nada yang begitu dingin.

" Aku mencintainya Nii-san." Jawab Seijuuro mantap tak memperdulikan tatapan kakaknya yang menajam dan Tetsuna yang terbelalak kemudian menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

" Lancang sekali kau menyimpan perasaan itu Seijuuro. Lebih baik kau buang jauh perasaan yang tak seharusnya ada itu." Ujar Taiga yang lebih menyerupai sebuah perintah dengan nada yang lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

" Aku tidak bisa Nii-san. Aku sangat mencintainya." Seijuuro menatap Taiga langsung ke sepasang ruby milik pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Sama sekali tak gentar dengan tatapan Taiga yang terlihat murka padanya.

" Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perasaanmu itu Seijuuro. Karena aku akan tetap menikahi Tetsuna, apapun yang terjadi." Taiga kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Tetsuna yang masih bergeming ditempatnya. Ia tarik pergelangan tangan Tetsuna dan hendak membawanya pergi dari tempat itu sebelum suara Seijuuro kembali terdengar ditelinganya.

" Apakah kau akan tetap menikahinya setelah aku menidurinya Nii-san?" Pertanyaan yang sarat akan tantangan keluar mulut Seijuuro. Membuat tubuh Kuroko Tetsuna membeku dan Akashi Taiga yang mengatupkan bibirnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengeras.

Dengan langkah cepat Taiga langsung menghampiri Seijuuro yang sedang berusaha untuk berdiri dari posisinya yang tersungkur karena pukulan Taiga tadi. Baru saja ia menginjakkan kakinya untuk berdiri Taiga sudah kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan kearah wajahnya. Dan membuatnya kembali tersungkur dengan sudut bibir yang terkoyak dan mengeluarkan darah. Tangan Taiga kembali memegang kerah kemeja Seijuuro dan siap untuk melayangkan kembali sebuah pukulan pada Seijuuro.

" Taiga-kun hentikan.. Aku mohon!" Teriak Tetsuna dengan airmata yang sudah mengalir diwajah cantiknya. Dua pria bersurai merah yang terlibat perkelahian itupun menatap kearah satu-satunya wanita bersurai _baby blue_ yang berada diantara mereka. Dan teriakan gadis bersurai _baby blue_ itu pun berhasil membuat Taiga melepaskan tangannya dari kerah kemeja Seijuuro. Kemudian ia pun berjalan kearah Tetsuna dan berbalik menatap Seijuuro.

" Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang telah terjadi antara kalian berdua. Karena Aku akan tetap menikahi Tetsuna. Dan perlu kau tahu Seijuuro, aku juga akan mempercepat pernikahan itu." Taiga kemudian memegang pergelangan tangan Tetsuna dan hendak membawanya pergi.

" Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu Nii-san." Seijuuro mendesis membuat Taiga menghentikan langkahnya.

" Tentu saja aku bisa Seijuuro. Dan aku akan menikah dengan Tetsuna akhir bulan ini itu berarti hanya tinggal 3 minggu lagi kami akan menikah." Taiga berujar tanpa menoleh kearah Seijuuro. Dan genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Tetsuna semakin erat membuat Tetsuna meringis karena sakit.

" Taiga-kun..?" Gumam Tetsuna dengan nada yang lirih dan menyerupai sebuah bisikan.

" Dan selama tiga minggu itu aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian untuk bertemu. Terutama kau **Seijuuro**. Kau hanya akan bertemu Tetsuna dihari pernikahan kami." Kata Taiga final kemudian meninggalkan Seijuuro ditempat itu sambil membawa Tetsuna yang sempat menoleh kearah Seijuuro sebelum pergi bersamanya.

Sementara Seijuuro hanya terdiam menatap kosong kearah tempat dimana Taiga menghilang bersama Tetsuna.

" Tidak mungkin.." Gumamnya dengan nada yang sangat lirih dan menyerupai sebuah bisikan. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam.

" TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriaknya pada udara kosong.

.

 **~~FORBIDDEN LOVE**

.

Taiga membuktikan kata katanya. Selama tiga minggu itu Seijuuro tidak dapat menemui Tetsuna. Keberadaan Tetsuna bagai ditelan bumi. Seijuuro semakin frustasi dibuatnya. Setiap hari ia lalui hanya untuk mencari Kuroko Tetsuna yang tidak pernah membuahkan hasil apapun. Taiga benar benar menyembunyikan keberadaan Tetsuna darinya.

Sementara itu disebuah rumah yang sekarang menjadi tempat persembunyian Tetsuna. Disana tinggal hanya Tetsuna dan beberapa maid yang dipekerjakan oleh Taiga untuk melayani setiap keperluan Tetsuna. Kuroko Tetsuna tak pernah diijinkan oleh Akashi Taiga untuk keluar dari rumah walaupun hanya disekitar kompleks perumahan saja.

Mungkin ia memang pantas mendapatkan semua ini setelah apa yang telah diperbuatnya terhadap Taiga. Ini hukuman yang pantas untuk dirinya mungkin seharusnya ia mendapatkan lebih dari ini. Karena itu ia tak pernah protes terhadap Taiga. Ia biarkan dirinya dikurung seperti ini oleh Taiga.

Namun terkurung dirumah ini bersama beberapa maid tetap saja membuatnya merasa kesepian. Dan disaat-saat ia merasa kesepian itulah kenangan antara dirinya dan Akashi Seijuuro berputar-putar bagai kaset rusak dan semakin membuat dirinya sulit untuk melupakan seorang Seijuuro. Dan rasa rindu muncul begitu saja.

Karena jauh didalam lubuk hatinya ia rindu akan setiap sentuhan Seijuuro dan kebersamaan mereka saat Tetsuna kesepian. Dulu Seijuuro selalu ada untuknya disaat-saat ia membutuhkan seseorang sebagai sandaran. Keberadaan Seijuuro selalu berhasil mengusir kesepiannya. Namun sekarang ia tak akan pernah merasakan semua hal itu lagi. Dan kenyataan itu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Ia menginginkan Seijuuro tapi ia tidak bisa menggapainya.

Kuroko Tetsuna akan segera dimiliki oleh Akashi Taiga tidak lama lagi. Bukankah seharusnya ia bahagia. Bukankah Taiga adalah pria yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua tahun dan Tetsuna mencintainya. Dan yang terpenting Taiga tidak marah kepadanya meski ia tahu Tetsuna sudah tidur dengan adiknya. Ia bahkan masih mau menikahi Tetsuna yang sudah tidak suci lagi. Dia seharusnya bersyukur karena pernikahan ini akan terus berjalan meskipun semua kenyataan pahit telah terkuak.

Tetapi kenapa jauh dilubuk hatinya Kuroko Tetsuna tetap merasa hampa dan kosong. Seperti ada sesuatu bagian dirinya yang hilang. Tapi ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ia rasakan ini.

Hari demi hari Tetsuna dan Seijuuro lalui dengan kehampaan. Dan hari pernikahan itupun semakin dekat. Dan membuat mereka menyadari kalau perasaan terlarang itu memanglah CINTA. Tetsuna sadar ia sudah jatuh cinta lagi kepada Seijuuro. Sementara cintanya pada Taiga sudah tak sama seperti dulu lagi. Namun semua itu sudah terlambat karena ia akan tetap menikah dengan Taiga dan ia juga harus berjuang untuk membunuh perasaan cinta yang sudah mendalam itu.

.

 **~~FORBIDDEN LOVE**

.

Seijuuro tak pernah membayangkan ia akan berada diposisi saat ini. Berdiri di altar menyaksikan pernikahan wanita yang ia cintai dengan kakaknya. Mungkinkah ini hukuman untuknya atas segala dosa yang telah diperbuatnya. Dosa karena mencintai Tetsuna dan mengkhianati kakaknya Taiga. Karena dosa itu kah ia berdiri disini?

Di altar pernikahan kakaknya dan Kuroko Tetsuna. Dan ia berdiri hanya sebagai pendamping pengantin pria. Sungguh ironis bukan?

Ia bahkan mengenakan setelan jas putih bersih sama seperti Taiga hanya saja milik Taiga lebih mewah dibandingnya dirinya.

Dari altar ini ia bisa melihat Kuroko Tetsuna yang sedang berjalan menuju altar mengenakan pakaian pengantin berwarna putih bersih. Tetsuna terlihat sangat cantik seperti bidadari dari surga meskipun terhalang oleh sebuah kain transparan yang menutupi wajahnya. Tetsuna berjalan ke altar bersama seorang pria yang identik dengan dirinya yang tak lain ayah kandungnya Kuroko Teiho.

Sesaat mata berbeda warna bertemu. Mata biru dan scarlet yang menampakkan cinta yang terpendam, kerinduan dan luka disaat bersamaan.

Ketika Tetsuna sampai dialtar kontak mata antara Seijuuro dan Tetsuna pun terputus. Saat Kuroko Teiho ayah dari Kuroko Tetsuna melepaskan tangan putrinya dan menyerahkan putrinya pada Akashi Taiga yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Tetsuna.

Tetsuna sempat terdiam dan hanya menatap kosong tangan yang terulur kearahnya. Namun kemudian ia menerima uluran tangan Taiga yang membawanya ke depan altar dimana telah berdiri sang pendeta yang akan mengikatkan janji suci mereka berdua. Sementara Seijuuro yang melihat mereka berdua hanya menyorotkan pandangan terluka. Hatinya benar benar hancur. Sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuknya. Ia pun mengepalkan tangannya erat menyalurkan seluruh emosinya. Ia sangat ingin membawa Tetsuna lari dari sini tapi ia tidak bisa. Dan ia hanya bisa meratapi ketidak mampuannya itu.

" Apakah kita sudah bisa memulai acara pengikatan janji pernikahan antara kalian berdua?" Tanya sang pendeta meyakinkan pasangan yang ada dihadapannya.

" Tunggu sebentar pak pendeta." Seru Taiga yang kemudian melangkahkan kakinya berjalan menuju adiknya yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Sementara Tetsuna hanya menatapnya bingung.

" Bukankah Tou-sama mendidikmu untuk menjadi pria yang bertanggung jawab Seijuuro?" Pertanyaan yang lebih menyerupai pernyataan itu keluar dari mulut Taiga ketika ia sudah berdiri dihadapan Seijuuro yang sejak tadi hanya menunduk.

Seijuuro mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Taiga kakaknya dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Kalau begitu tunjukkan hasil didikkan Tou-sama kepadaku sekarang Seijuuro!" Lanjut Taiga menatap adiknya dengan tatapan yang sedikit melembut.

" Apa maksudmu Nii-san?" Seolah baru mendapatkan kembali suaranya Seijuuro bertanya pada Taiga akan maksud perkataannya yang tidak ia mengerti.

" Kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan semua perbuatanmu otouto!" Ujar Taiga kemudian menarik tangan Seijuuro dan membawanya mendekat ke arah Tetsuna. Setelah itu ia menempatkan Seijuuro disamping Tetsuna menghadap kearah pendeta.

Seijuuro dan Tetsuna menoleh kearah Taiga dengan wajah bingung yang bertanya-tanya. Taiga pun menatap wajah Tetsuna dan Seijuuro bergantian dan sebuah senyuman terukir diwajah tampannya.

" Aku tahu kalian saling mencintai. Dan aku tidak bisa menikah dengan wanita yang tidak mencintai ku lagi." Kata Taiga menjawab pertanyaan yang tak terucap dari Seijuuro dan Tetsuna.

" Taiga-kun..." Seru Tetsuna menatap Taiga. Nada yang sarat akan rasa bersalah sangat kentara ketika ia menyebut nama Taiga.

" Sudahlah Teysuna. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu. Kau juga berhak bahagia dengan pria yang kau cintai Tetsuna. Dan sekarang pria yang kau cintai adalah Seijuuro dan bukan aku." Taiga menghapus setetes airmata yang jatuh ke pipi Tetsuna.

" Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Jadi.. Berbahagialah Tetsuna.." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum kearah Tetsuna.

" Nii-san.." Seijuuro pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Tetsuna yaitu bersalah pada kakaknya.

" Jadilah pria yang bertanggung jawab Seijuuro. Dan bahagiakanlah Tetsuna untukku. Kalau tidak aku benar benar akan membuatmu tidak bisa bertemu Tetsuna seumur hidupmu." Kata Taiga pada Seijuuro dan terselip sebuah ancaman dikalimat terakhirnya.

" Aku janji Nii-san. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Seijuuro pun mengangguk mantap kearah Taiga.

" Baiklah pak pendeta, upacara pernikahan sudah bisa dilaksanakan." Ujar Taiga pada pendeta.

" Baiklah err.."

"Akashi Seijuuro.. Nama pengantin prianya." Taiga membenarkan perkataan pendeta yang terhenti.

" Akashi Seijuuro. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Kuroko Tetsuna sebagai istri mu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit sebagai pendamping hidupmu?"

"Saya bersedia.." Jawab Seijuuro mantap menatap Tetsuna yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuna. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Akashi Seijuuro sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan susah maupun senang, sehat maupun sakit sebagai pendamping hidupmu?"

" Saya bersedia.." Jawab Tetsuna yang tak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari Seijuuro.

" Dengan ini aku nyatakan kalian sebagai suami istri yang sah. Dan Akashi Seijuuro kau boleh mencium istrimu."

Seijuuro pun membuka kain transparan yang menutup wajah Tetsuna. Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tetsuna. Kemudian dikecupnya bibir wanita yang sekarang sudah sah menjadi istrinya.

Awalnya hanya sebuah kecupan saja. Namun rasa rindu yang membuncah diantara mereka membuat kecupan itu menjadi lumatan lumatan yang mendominasi. Mereka bahkan melupakan dimana mereka berdiri sekarang. Membuat semua tamu undangan bersorak kearah mereka dan menyadarkan mereka akan posisinya saat ini.

" Simpan semua itu sampai kau benar benar berada di kamar Otouto." Ujar Taiga yang berhasil membuat pasangan pengantin baru itu merona.

Kemudian Seijuuro dan Tetsuna saling menatap satu sama lain. Sebuah senyuman terpatri diwajah mereka.

" Aishiteru Tetsuna." Seijuuro kemudian mencium kening Tetsuna lama.

" Aishiteru mo Seijuuro-kun.." Balas Tetsuna dengan senyum yang merekah diwajah cantiknya.

Akhirnya satu kata yang sulit terucapkan itu pada akhirnya terucap juga. Meski hanya sebuah perasaan yang berawal dari sebuah perasaan yang terlarang.

.

.

.

 **Owari..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Doumo Readers sekalian..**

 **Salam kenal sama Viz, author yang ga da kece-kecenya.. Ok fix perkenalannya cukup..**

 **please jangan komen soal Akashi, Kuroko dan Kagami yang OOC tingkat dewa.. Viz tau banget kalo mereka disini emang sangat-sangaaaaatt OOC.. tp itu semua cuma tuntutan peran di fict Gaje ini ja kok.. Teehee**

 **Viz juga masih newbie di fandom KnB jd harap maklum. Dan maaf kalo masih banyak typo yang bertebaran.**

 **Sebenarnya fict ini udah Viz buat dan di publish di fandom sebelah, tp entah kenapa Viz pengen buat lagi versi AkaKuro-nya. Dan berhubung dari awal fict ini emang pairingnya straight jadi Kuroko-nya Viz jadiin Fem!Kuroko deh. Sungguh Viz masih belum PD buat bikin fict Yaoi apalagi Yang Rate M jadi maaf buat para Fujoshi yg mungkin sangat kecewa karena tidak sesuai harapan.**

 **Hontou ni Gomenasai.. *bow**

 **Semoga kalian suka..**

 **Jangan lupa review ya.. :)**


End file.
